Changing the Future
by SexyWitch3
Summary: this story takes place at episode 83. my charactor, kurai kuromeru, changes everything when she starts liking naruto. not a flash! kuraiXnaruto! sasuke & naruto OC! not sure what to do with this story...
1. Chapter 1

Changing the Future

Profile:

Kurai Kuromeru. She moved in the Leaf Village ten months ago, and lives with Ino, her cousin. Kurai is a leaf ninja. She has brown long hair, with her own style of 'Sasuke bangs'; and she has dark brown eyes. Kurai knows some things that happen way before the time it happens. (Fan fic takes place episode 83.) She is fourteen years old. (And everyone else will also be fourteen.) Kurai wears a tight, dark purple shirt and a dark purple skirt, two inches above her knees. She also wears purple nail polish.

---Chapter 1---

'Okay, I hope I'm not too late. I need to find Naruto-kun,' Kurai thought, looking around. She saw two people walking on the road towards her. One was an old man, with white long spiky hair in a ponytail. The other was a fourteen year old boy, with spiky yellow hair.

'There's Naruto-kun,' Kurai thought. The two noticed Kurai as she ran towards them. "Hey Naruto-kun, how are you?" Kurai asked, subconsciously shuffling her feet back and forth. "I'm good. You?" Naruto asked, with a big smile on his face. She giggled and smiled. "I'm fine," Kurai said. 'He is so cute. That's what I love about him.' Kurai thought, this thought made her sigh, 'I sound like some obsessed fan girl' she shook the thought from her head immediately.

"Hi, my name's Kurai Kuromeru," she told Jiraiya. "Could I possibly spend the day with you guys?" she asked, giving him a face filled with hope.

"I don't know. Naruto has to train," Jiraiya said, looking at Kurai suspiciously 'What is going through her mind?'.

"Come on Pervy-Sage," Naruto begged. He begged for, it seemed more than one minute .

"Alright, but stop calling me that kid," Jiraiya said, sounding whinny.

"Thank you," Kurai said, with a smile on her face, she wasn't surprised he gave in so easily, it was too easy.

They were in the Out-Post Town for what seemed seven minutes and finally a hotel was found.

As they were getting their room keys, Jiraiya got distracted by none other than a 'pretty lady' walking around, he said, "Hey kids, why don't you head up to the room? I'm going out. Bye." Then he was off before we could reply.

"Un-be-lievable," Kurai said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he always does that…" Naruto said shrugging a bit.

"He he he… Well, why don't we go to the room," Kurai said.

"Okay."

They went up the stairs, to the third floor, and went to room 207. I unlocked the door, and Naruto went in first saying, "Thanks Kurai-chan"

Kurai went in after. She turned her back to the room and was facing the door when she closed it and she locked it knowing who would come up later. Kurai turned around to see Naruto laying on the bed, he looked very tired, a thought brought a smirk to my lips.

"Are you tired enough not to have ramen?" Kurai asked.

"Ramen!?" Naruto said. "I'm never tired to have ramen," he said, now sitting up.

"Okay, I'll make us some," Kurai said, taking two ramen cups out of her backpack.

Once the ramen was done, Naruto and Kurai sat at the table and ate in silence. This got a little akward so why not start asking questions?

"So… What's your favorite holiday?" Kurai asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

"I like Halloween, because I can dress up as the Hokage. And that's what I am going to be in the future," Naruto said, with a big grin.

I giggled. "Like father, like son," Kurai said. Her eyes slowly widened as she started to realize what she said.

"What!?" Naruto asked.

"NOTHING! Nothing! Never mind, Kurai said, really fast.

They finished eating their ramen, made their way to the bed and sat on it.

It was silent for a bit, all that could be heard was the light brushing of the wind until she looked at Naruto saying his name, "Naruto?"

"Hu… What?"

"…I …I like…you," Kurai said, blushing. Instinct made her look away, not wanting to look into his eyes for rejection.

Naruto looked at her seeing the light pink in her cheeks. "I like you, too" He told her and also blushed.

They came close to each other and as their lips touched there was a soft bang.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Naruto whispered. "Probably nothing."

We ignored it, came close to each other again, and kissed.

'Oh my god. I can't wait to tell Ino everything,' Kurai thought.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her pulling Kurai really close this surprised her.

'WOW! I never thought Naruto would be like that… I love it!' Kurai thought, another blush coming to her cheeks.

There was a loud bang, and we broke apart. The noise came from the closet.

"I'll go see what's in there," Kurai said, getting up starting for the closet. He wrapped an arm around her waist to try and stop her, "What!?" I looked at him.

"Ha ha ha! You don't have to open the closet," Naruto said.

"What? Are you afraid that there's a monster in the closet?" Kurai asked, in a sarcastic voice she raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"No!" Naruto said, with a pouty face on.

She went to the closet and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2---

Naruto was on the closet floor, tied up.

"Wh-what!? What's going on here?" Kurai said, looking at the tied up Naruto in front of her, and the Naruto standing by the bed. She looked back and forward.

The Naruto in front of her tried saying something, but couldn't because of the tape on his mouth. She knelt down and took the tape off his mouth.

Then he said, "When I came in the room and you back was facing the room, he knocked me out, tied me up, and put me in the closet"

"He?" Kurai asked. "Who's 'he'?"

Naruto pointed to the Naruto standing by the bed and said, "Sasuke."

It was quiet for five seconds.

Then, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're funny Naruto. Ha ha ha! Okay, witch one is the 'shadow clone'?" Kurai asked, laughing.

"I'm Naruto and that's Sasuke," the Naruto in front of Kurai said. "Now that your cover is blown, why don't you transform back, Sasuke?"

POOF Sasuke appeared and was glaring at Naruto.

"Oh my god! So your telling me that I kissed _you_ instead of Naruto!?" Kurai asked, sounding pissed.

"Yes," Sasuke said, enjoying this.

"Why?" Kurai asked, waiting for a good answer.

"Because you're such a hottie and I deserve someone like you," Sasuke said. "Why do you like that dope instead of me?"

'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Kurai thought. "I like you as a friend. But, I wouldn't want to fall for someone who would break my heart, leave the village to go to that Orochimaru bastard, to get stronger to kill Itachi, after three years. Even though, before you go to Itachi, you kill Orochimaru, so ya don't have to be _his_ 'container'. And I know Naruto would never do anything like that," Kurai said. "Dose that answer your question?" (BURN!)

'Hn? How does she know about Itachi? And who the hell is Orochimaru? I'll have to ask her later," Sasuke thought. "Whatever… Eventually, you will be mine," Sasuke said.

Kurai was about to talk back at him, but there was a knock at the door. They looked at the door then at each other.

"Be quiet. When I give the signal, leave out the window. And I'll explain everything while we're moving," Kurai whispered.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

Kurai walked to the door and looked out the door hole.

Nothing. She saw nothing.

Then Kurai gasped, sounding like she was suffocating from no air. Her hands went to her stomach; she went back a few steps and fell on her knees.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at Kurai, and saw something sticking out of her. It was a kunai.

"Kurai!?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Nugh… Now, now go… nugh… GO!" Kurai said, weakly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere without you," Naruto said, heading towards her.

But Sasuke bet Naruto, and picked her up bridal-style.

"W-what!?" she said, sounding surprised but still weak.

"You want to survive, right?" Sasuke asked, sounding concerned.

Kurai nodded slowly. Naruto just gave Sasuke a death glare. Sasuke headed for the hotel room window, with Kurai in his arms. And Sasuke took the kunai out of her.

Kurai tugged at Sasuke's shirt. He stopped and looked at her. To Sasuke, she felt tense.

'Probably because of her wound,' Sasuke thought.

He saw she was looking at Naruto, who was just standing there, in deep thought.

"Hey dope, you coming or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming, teme," Naruto said, running to them.

They went out the window and went from one roof to the other. They reached the hospital. Kurai yelled because of the pain. Naruto and Sasuke took her into the hospital and the medical ninjas took her into a room to heal her.

Then, Ino came running into the hospital. She ran to Naruto and Sasuke.

"What, what happened to Kurai-chan?" Ino asked, looking worried. "Tell me. I saw you guys bring her in here."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Ino, then at each other, then back.

"Um,uh… Well, we were in a room, and someone knocked at the door. She went to see who it was and… and…" Naruto said, then looked at Sasuke.

"AND WHAT?" Ino asked, still worried about her cousin.

"The next thing we knew, she was on the floor with a kunai in her stomach," Sasuke said, showing Ino the bloody kunai.

Ino put her hands over her mouth, and tears started to form. She sat in the nearest chair.

"Oh… Oh my god. How could this happen? H-how could you let this happen?" Ino asked, crying.

She covered her face, while she was crying.

Sasuke and Naruto decided comfort Ino.

"Hey Ino-chan, please stop crying. I'm sure she's going to be fine," Naruto said.

"What do you know Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"Ino-chan, we all know that Kurai is a strong person. That's how we know she will be fine," Sasuke said.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took forever, I had summer school!

thanx for the reviews

raziel44, it's going to be narutoXkurai in this fan fiction. -

---Chapter 3---

An hour had past, and a medical ninja came out of the room Kurai was in. The medical ninja walked over to Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"You can go and see Kurai, she's awake now," the medical ninja said, with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Ino said, getting up and heading to the room Kurai was in.

Naruto and Sasuke followed behind Ino into Kurai's room.

"H-hey Kurai-chan. How are you doing?" Ino asked, hugging Kurai.

"I-Ino-chan? Hey, yeah, I feel much better," Kurai said.

"Kurai-chan, what really happened? Who was at the door?" Naruto asked, getting close to Kurai. Sasuke stepped closer as well.

"Um… Well, I think that the person that stabbed me… was… Itachi," Kurai said, closing her eyes, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

"Who's Itachi?" Ino and Naruto asked, at the same time, looking from Kurai and Sasuke.

Sasuke's hair was covering his face, but you could tell he was mad by the way he stood.

"Itachi is my brother," Sasuke said. His voice sounded a bit shaky and his fists balled up.

"What!?" Ino and Naruto yelled, they seemed to be saying a lot of things at the same time lately.

"The Akatsuki is after you, Naruto, because of his jinchuuriki, the nine-tailed fox," Kurai said.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"It's a group of S-rank missing ninjas. Now, there are nine of them, since one left." Kurai said.

"So, you feel better?" Sasuke asked, you could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah a bit better," Kurai said. "Why are you asking?" 'Please don't say you want to ask me on a date,' Kurai thought.

"Can't I just ask if you're alright?" Sasuke asked. 'Why doesn't she like me? I just don't understand,' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, sorry," Kurai said, mentally letting go a sigh of relief.

"It's alright," Sasuke said. "Who is Orochimaru? And how do you know about Itachi?"

"Orochimaru is one of the three sannin. He has icky black long hair. Oh, and he gave you that curse seal mark," Kurai said.

"But that was a woman," Sasuke said, putting his hand on his neck.

"No, that was Orochimaru disguised as a woman," Kurai said.

"That's weird," Naruto said, making a weird face, 'She knows more about this than he does.'

Kurai giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not something to talk about right here, right now," Kurai said.

She looked at Sasuke in a way, and he under stood what Kurai meant.

"Okay. How about tomorrow night, at 7:00, my place," Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face.

Kurai rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, fine."

----

(at the Yamanaka house)

"…And it turned out to be Sasauke-kun," Kurai said.

"So you kissed Sasuke-kun?" Ino said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kurai said, putting her head down, shaking it slightly.

"They left the part out when you both kissed," Ino said. "Was he a great kisser?"

"Ugh… Yes, but I like Naruto-kun not Sasuke-kun," Kurai said, she wasn't supposed to like it!

"Ha ha! Maybe I should set Naruto-kun and you up…" Ino said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Wh-what!? You'd do that for me?" Kurai asked, sitting up and getting excited.

"Yeah, totally!" Ino said.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Ino-chan," Kurai said, hugging her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay! Please, you're going to choke me to death," Ino struggled to say.

"He he! Sorry!" Kurai said, with a smile on her face.

----

(next morning, at the ramen shop: Ino and Naruto)

Ino walked down the road to the ramen shop, and saw Naruto. She took a seat next to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you today? Is that good ramen? Are those new clothing?" Ino asked, trying not to be obvious.

"Okay, okay. What do you want Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, knowing her ways.

"Fine you caught me…" 'So much for not being obvious' "…Well, I just wanted to know if you liked anyone," Ino said. "And remember, you can tell me anything. You're like my little brother"

"Thanks… Now it's going to be all weird if I'm considered your 'little brother,'" Naruto said. 'If I'm her little brother, then I can't be with Kurai,' Naruto thought. He kept eating his ramen, slowly.

"Ugh… Naruto I'm sorry," Ino said. "Just remember, I'm always here for you."

Ino ordered a bowl of ramen and sat there eating . A few silent minutes passed by, until Naruto broke the silence.

"I do like someone. I like Kurai."

"Ha! I knew it. So…do you want to get together with her then?" Ino asked, getting excited, 'Way to easy.'

"Only if she feels the same way," Naruto said, looking a little hopeful at the idea.

"Trust me, I know she will," Ino said, nodding, a smile on her face.

Kurai: Hey people, thanks for reading my fan fiction. I really appreciate it. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can put it up. c-

The last week of june I have summer school, and the first week of july I'm going to Virginia to see my family members. so hopfuly I could try to put chapters up between those weeks.

please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sorry everyone!

my summer has been really hectic!

I didn't know I'd have such a busy summer.

---Chapter 4---

(at the Uchiha house)

It was 7:00. Kurai walked to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. Kurai was dressed casual, looking down at her shoes waiting for someone to open the door. It was then that Sasuke opened the door. He was wearing a dark blue, button down, collared shirt; and he had black slacks on.

"Ha ha ha, what's your occasion for being all formal?" Kurai asked, laughing.

"Uh, our dinner date," Sasuke said.

"WHAT? I am just here to talk about Itachi," Kurai said, getting pissed. _'Will he ever learn?' _she thought.

"Well at least I tried," he said, softly, not looking at her.

"What did you say?" Kurai snapped back at him.

"Nothing. Nothing," Sasuke said, really fast. Sasuke opened the door wider for her to let her in.

"That's what I thought," Kurai said, walking inside his house, a small grin on her face.

'_At lest she dosen't know what's going to happen tonight_,' Sasuke thought.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So… how much do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke asked, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"When Itachi was thirteen, he became an ANBU. Sometime after, he murdered your clan. Itachi is distant and cold hearted. He became a missing-nin and joined the Akatsuki. And that's kind of sums it all up," Kurai said, giving him the important details. "I guess I should go. I only came here to tell you what I knew about Itachi."

She got up to leave, and started for the door but Sasuke took her by the arm and threw her back on the couch.

"Sasuke-kun!?"

Sasuke got on top of her. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!? What are you d—?" But Kurai was cut off, by Sasuke kissing her.

'_I wanted to kiss her again, I needed to kiss her again, ever since yesterday, when she thought I was Naruto_,' Sasuke thought. '_Finally, she's kissing back.'_

It was true; Kurai Kuromeru was kissing Sasuke Uchiha back. She could hardly believe it.

'_Ugh… what does he think he's doing? …and I'm kissing back…?_'

Kurai broke the kiss. She wanting to get away, but was trapped underneath him. She felt helpless.

"SASUKE!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She yelled.

He smirked down at her. His eyes were different, they were hungry. She didn't like that look he gave her.

"Are you drunk? What do you think you're doing?" Kurai asked. "SASUKE, ARE YOU LISIONING?!?!?!"

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm just claming you as mine, my little darkness," he said, looking in her eyes, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Get— GET OFF ME. GET OFF. GET OFF," she said, pounding on his chest. '_How can I be so stupid? I can just use my chakra,_' Kurai thought.

Kurai closed her eyes; she focused her chakra in her body. A few seconds passed by. Then, Sasuke was thrown back against the wall. Kurai got up as fast as she could and ran out the front door.

Kurai started to cry, running home, running harder than she had in a while. She ran into the house, then to her room and closed the door.

Ino saw her and went after. And she knocked on the door when she reached her house.

"Kurai-chan? Kurai-chan, are you alright?" Ino asked. "Come on, talk to me. Please."

Kurai opened the door and let Ino in. Kurai's eyes were red and watery from crying.

"Kurai-chan, what happened?" Ino asked, hugging her.

"S-S-Sasuke…" Kurai said, still crying. "He—he… I went to his house to tell him what I knew about his brother." Kurai took a deep breath. "When I was done I got up to leave, but he took my arm and threw me to the couch. He-- he got on top of me and molested me. I gathered chakra and threw him towards the wall and ran out of the house."

"Oh my god! That bastard! I can't believe he did that to you," Ino exclaimed.

"It was like he was drunk, or something. I never want to speak to him, or see him ever again," Kurai said.

"Well I got some good news for you. You want to hear it?" Ino asked.

"What have I got to loose?" Kurai couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit.

"You won't be single anymore."

"No…"

"Yes. He likes you."

"YES!!! Yes, yes, yes," Kurai yelled, jumping up and down, hugging Ino.

"I knew you'd cheer up," Ino said. "I'll tell Naruto that your date is Friday night, which is in two days."

Hermione (my Girl Scout PA name): Hey everyone! I hope you like my story so far.

Sasuke: It's a good story. But how come you made me do something so horrible to Kurai? I would never do that.

Hermione: …Unless you were drunk. grin

Sasuke: I was not drunk! yelling and shaking his right hand in the air.

Ino: I'm going to kill you Sasuke! runs toward him, ready to kill

Naruto: Go Ino! Get that teme good! cheers for Ino

Kurai: hides behind Naruto

Naruto: Its okay Kurai, I won't let him or any one else hurt you. hugs Kurai.

Kurai: hugs back Thank you!

Hermione: Wow! All of this over a little thing Sasuke did. Ha ha! That's funny. …Sorry Sasuke. I'm quoting my friend here when I say that sometimes 'you are a poo.' I like you, Sasuke, don't get me wrong, but I don't like that you go with Orochimaru. But in the end, everything turns good.

Sakura: He's what? Sasuke don't leave …I'll kill for you.

Sasuke: thinking: '_not again'_ runs towards me to get away from Sakura

Hermione: O.o Sasuke?! Don't use me as a shield!

Hermione stops Sakura from stabbing Sasuke. And doesn't let Ino get anywhere near Sasuke. Everyone watches Sasuke to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near Kurai.

Hermione: I'll try to put the next chapter up as fast a possible. Let's hope no one dies. See you next time. Bye!!

SASUKE! Get off me!

Sasuke: Sorry! Lets Hermione go. And looks down.

Hermione: That's okay! pats him on his head.

next chapter will be up A.S.A.P.

sorry again!


End file.
